


Not Alone Anymore

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: Breathing issues, His bro’s got his back tho, Internal issues trigger, Lord Commander didn’t let him get sick/injured, You can’t tell me Avocato walked away clean slate after being nearly blown up, and shot, heart problems, his son too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: When you have people you love, it’s hard to hide, but not hard to have them be there for you.
Relationships: AVA & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, HUE & Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Not Alone Anymore

Avocato had woken up feeling terrible, he had a pounding headache as well as a pain in his chest. Being the stubborn Ventrexian he was, he brushed it off as nothing and went on with his day, he was wrong.

He had walked in to see the other members of the Crimson Light doing their usual, Little Cato saw him and ran to give him a hug.

“Dad!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his father’s torso.

Avocato winced, “...Morning, son.”

Little Cato noticed the movement and looked up at his father, “Dad? Are you okay?”

The older Ventrexian nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He let go of his father, “Are you sure? You look tired.”

Avocato ruffled his Mohawk, “Don’t worry son.”

The ruffling of his fur was nice, but Little Cato could sense he wasn’t being honest.

It was the afternoon (earth time), when he felt more awful than before, his breath was strained and he struggled to get air into his lungs. His headache was more of a migraine now, he had to turn off the light in his room to barely soothe it.

“Hell...” He muttered weakly, putting an arm over his eyes.

There was a knock at his door, causing him to sit up, making him dizzy momentarily.

“Avocato?”

It was Gary.

“You alright, buddy?”

Avocato tried to hide the weakness in his voice, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?”

There was an aggravated and strained tone to his voice, “Yes. I’m fine.”

“Okay, buddy. If you say so.”

That was strange, Gary never let him off when he sensed something was wrong.

“I’m taking your word for it- BUT I’M COMING IN ANYWAY!”

“Gary, no-“

The blonde bursted into the doors, and saw how horrible his friend looked.

“I knew it! You aren’t feeling well!”

Avocato began breathing heavily, “I-I’m fine, really.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Gary, I’m fine, I swear!”

“Then why are you breathing so heavily?!”

It was then that Avocato realized, he couldn’t breathe. He began gasping for air as Gary was shocked, he didn’t know what to do.

“Ava! Get a medical pod ready!”

Gary struggled to get his friend to stand, nearly dragging him to the medical bay.

“G-Gary- c-can’t b-breathe-“

“I know, bud. Just hold on!”

Little Cato saw them, “Dad! Gary, what’s wrong with him?!”

“I don’t know! I was just checking on him, and he started hyperventilating!”

He lied him down and put the oxygen mask on his muzzle, hoping that would help.

“ **GARY**.” AVA said. “ **AVOCATO’S HEART-RATE IS ERRATIC, MEDICATION IS REQUIRED. ZELDON PILLS PRECISELY**.”

“Do we have any?!”

“ **YES. IT IS IN THE PHARMACY**.”

“We have a pharmacy?!”

Little Cato dashed down the halls, knowing where it is.

HUE waddled into the medical bay, “The bomb must have done damage we did not know about,”

“Why didn’t Avocato tell me?” Gary muttered.

“I believe he thought it was his battle to fight.”

“When will he wake up?” The blonde asked, looking at his friend’s unmoving body.

“ **HE WILL WAKE UP IN 6 HOURS, WHEN HE DOES, IT WOULD BE BEST TO INFORM HIM OF THE MEDICINE**.”

Gary nodded, “But... He was hyperventilating, does he have breathing issues too?”

“ **WE WILL ASK HIM WHEN THE TIME COMES, GARY**.”

* * *

When Avocato opened his eyes, he knew one thing: he felt like shit.

But, he could breathe.

He sat up, taking deep breaths.

Avocato looked over and saw Gary was glaring at him, he flinched.

“What the hell, Avocato?!” The blonde yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having internal problems?!”

Avocato looked down, guilty.

“I’m sorry, Gary. I just... I’ve always had to hide stuff like this.”

“What do you mean?

“I was never allowed to show weakness...”

* * *

_Avocato was standing beside the Lord Commander, who was in a meeting with the Order of Twelve, and he felt sick to his stomach._

_It felt like time was slow, he just wanted this day to be over so he could go home and rest. But he wasn’t allowed to, he’d be a disgrace if he gave in to his weakness, the Lord Commander would be ashamed._

_So, even though he felt hot and dizzy, he sucked it in._

_“Avocato,” Lord Commander spoke, snapping him out of his trance. “You are dismissed.”_

_Avocato nodded silently and walked out of the room, the second he was in the hallway, he threw up in a nearby trash can, he had held it in all day._

* * *

“The Lord Commander never let you off?”

Avocato shook his head, “No, I had to be an iron soldier if I wanted to survive.”

Gary patted his back, “Not around us you don’t, you’ll let yourself and Little Cato down if you don’t listen to your body.”

The Ventrexian nodded, “I know...”

“Which reminds me,” Gary gave him some pills. “Take these, they should ease your heart pain.”

Avocato took them from him, swallowing them with a glass of water.

“By the way, buddy.” Gary handed him an inhaler. “HUE said it would be best if you used this when you can’t breathe, should help you.”

Avocato smiled, “You’re too much, Gary.”

The two hugged, “Thanks for helping me, man.”

Little Cato watched them from the doorway, “What am I? Chop liver?”

They opened their arms and he joined in their hug, “Dad, promise you’ll tell us if anything is wrong?”

He nodded, “I promise...”

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST, AM I RIGHT?


End file.
